Julian McMahon
Julian McMahon portrayed Victor von Doom in Fantastic Four and Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer and Jonah in the Hulu series Runaways. Significant roles *Kane Edmonds in The Power, the Passion (1989) *Michael Walsh in Magenta (1996) *Cole Turner in Charmed (2000-2005) *Jim Hanson in Premonition (2007) *Derek Plato in Prisoner (2007) *Dr. Christian Troy in Nip/Tuck (2003-2010) Quotes *"The classic look of Doom, well, it's weird, man, because first of all, you start with Dr. Doom has been in a casket for a couple of years and wakes up a few years later, whatever. And he's pretty pissed off, kind of just rips off his mask and all that kind of stuff. He gets very ugly. And then he's got his lair set up in some castle in Latveria, right? We're talking comic book stuff so you have to kind of go with all this kind of stuff. With all these monitors and stuff, I don't know where he got 'em all from but they're pretty cool. He sees this kind of entity which is the Silver Surfer. Just knowing the comic books, Dr. Doom is Dr. Doom so what does he do? He goes and he tries to destroy everybody and get everybody's powers and all that kind of stuff. That's basically what the character's about. But then Dr. Doom becomes me for a certain period of time which I think is very strange but let's not get into that. And then the final costume is this pretty amazing costume. It's a similar kind of mask. It's kind of a larger type of fit and probably a little more sturdy kind of look to it. The chest plate, it's a very heavy outfit. It weighed about 45 -50 pounds whatever without the cape and stuff but its pretty extraordinary. It's a darker suit than the one he had last time its kind of more Batmanesque in a way, but with the mask its obviously very Dr. Doom, and it's a great looking outfit and he's got like..God, I can't remember. Look, I got so many outfits its ridiculous." *"I had quite a lot to do actually, because he went through all these transformations, you know, different to what happens in the comic or the cartoon but we kinda just had to make it applicable for some reason, I don't know." *"I think maybe I just liked the fact that there were four people with different types of powers. But I was a big fan of other stuff too. I was a big fan of Batman and Spider-Man and Superman but Fantastic Four, in particular, I got into it actually with the cartoons. We used to watch the cartoons every morning, and I don't know maybe its team work, and I don't know it was just good." *"It's interesting, I was thinking the other day, and I looked online and looked at [[Fantastic Four (2015)|the new ''Fantastic Four movie]], and I saw it, saw the trailer and I just thought, okay, that's interesting. But I never got to express Doctor Doom the way that I saw Doctor Doom. If Marvel Studios got Doctor Doom back, and I could play him the way I always wanted to, as a sniveling, conniving, freaky guy, I would do that for sure. The character I most want to play is the character I've already played! There's so much there!" External links *Julian McMahon on [[W:c:dcmovies:Main Page|the ''DC Movies wiki]] Category:Fantastic Four (2005) cast Category:Runaways (Hulu series) cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast